Distant Kingdom, New Wind
by Nightail
Summary: A Revision of Distant Kingdom/TSC A few changes made. Chung the Prince of Hamel had lost true happiness after his mother's passing and his father arranged a marriage for him, without his consent. Making Chung angry and run away from home. Now attending Velder High. He meets a Special Silver Haired Girl, that brought Chung's attention. Will this girl bring Chung happiness or not?
1. Prologue Part 1

**Just to let you all know. This is just a revision of my first and second Elsword fanfic Distant Kingdom and The Second Chase. So for those who read it. This is just a remake of the story. But with a bit more stuff and a change of things then from the original version. **

**Also to start of the story. There will be two Prologue, telling Chung's story and past before the actual story starts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue Part 1**

**A Prince's Melancholy **

Once upon a...wait, this is a bit overused to start this story. Let me try that again.

*Ahem*

In the Kingdom of Hamel. The Queen of Hamel gave birth to a young baby boy who was loved by everyone. He had royal blond hair, gentle cerulean eyes, and he could forget those pointy hair that looked like pikachu ears. The boy was known as Prince Seiker of Hamel from the people of Hamel. The people of Hamel loved Prince Seiker and he loved him back. The Prince lived his life carefree and was the happiest of people, not knowing the sadness of the world. He was happy, until that fateful day. The passing of his mother. Hamel mourned for the Queen's death and so did the Prince. He was but the most to mourn after seeing his mother's death. That was the day when the Prince's happiness disappeared and he could never feel true happiness after that. His father also changed, he started to hated his son and blamed him for his wife's death and as time passed the Prince began to hate the King no longer loved his father the way he did like he used to. This is where the story starts. The story of the Prince's Melancholy and his Distant Kingdom.

* * *

**Hamel. The Prince's room**

"Prince Seiker!" A knock was heard from my room. I walked over to the door and opened it and one of the maids that worked here was standing in front.

"Umm. What is it?" I said in a shy manner. I was slightly shorter than kids my age and my hair and face gave me the complexion of a female. I'm the age of 6 and know much more than regular kids. People call me Prince Seiker as thats what they know me as. But my actual name is Chung Seiker of Hamel. The reason why they don't call me by that is that I'm both Noble and Royalty. *Sigh* I wish there was someone that can treat me as an equal.

"Prince Seiker, your father requested that you choose a candidate as your personal protector and guardian." I thought my father didn't care about me. I guess was wrong. I nodded my head and followed the maid to the throne room and saw a group of knights arriving. I saw different knights of shape and sizes, but one caught my attention than all the other knights in the room. A boy with Red pointy hair, carrying a sheath short sword on his back. He looked a year older than me and looked pretty confident in himself. I sat down on my little chair on the throne room and sitting next to me was my father, who didn't even dared looked at me or even crack a smile. So I did the same thing and ignored him. He then stood up and began his speech.

"Good day to all of you. Today! You talented few are selected as candidates to protect my only son. Prince Seiker. You will be fighting in a free for all match in this room and the last person shall have the privilege of guarding my son" A free for all here in both the throne and ball room. Is he mad?! I looked over at the Red Hair boy and noticed that he wasn't even scared, he just smiled. I was a bit surprised when my father started the free for all duel. All the warriors that we're standing in a row we're just in a mess of people beating the crap outta each other. I noticed the Red-Hair boy and saw that he was swinging his sword elegantly as he had no problem taking down the other men that gang on him, just because he was young. In just a few minutes only two remain. One of them was the young red-haired boy, the other was a man wielding a weapon that was a hybrid of a sword, chainsaw, and a gun

"Heh, looks like its just the little midget left. You got lucky kid!" The man pointed the sword at him to try and intimidate him. But he remained unfazed and simply smirked.

"Just because I'm just a kid, doesn't mean you can go easy on me." He simply said. The man with the hybrid weapon started pulling the trigger of the sword and it began starting up as a chainsaw. He ran up to the boy and gave a swing at him but ended up missing very badly and the boy countered by giving a quick slash to the man's side giving him a scratch. He was a bit of pain and got even more pissed,

"You little runt! I'll freaking kill you." He began to pull another trigger and bullets came out of the sword. He's really trying to kill him! The Redhead simply blocked the incoming bullets with sword as the man continued launching bullet hell at him. The last bullet then broked his sword in half. He was defenseless.

"Hahaha! You're unarmed kid. Nothing will save you!" The Red-haired boy still remained calm and he began running towards him. "This is the end for you kid!" He took a swing at the boy but he missed him by a hair. The boy then summoned a sword out of nowhere and hacked and slash away at the man until he fell down unconscious. I got a closer look at the sword and I recognize it, from a few books I read. It was the legendary sword Conwell! I heard that only the Sieghart family can wield the sword meaning that the Child was... My father began clapping.

"Well done boy. Your abilities we're quite extraordinary. Tell me who are you?." The boy stood and bowed down. He then introduced himself.

"My name is Elsword Sieghart. I'm a part of an ancient warrior family that's existed for many generations. I'm also the one to inherit the family..." He looked upset after saying inheriting his family. I felt bad for him but also a bit surprised. I mean, I'm seeing a member of the Sieghart family and also the wielder of Conwell. I stood up from my throne and approached Elsword and greeted him. He then kneeled down as I approached him.

"Your majesty. Its a pleasure to be in your presence." He said in a formal manner. I simply smiled.

"Stand up." He stood up and looked at me with respect. I gave him my hand to shake. He looked at me with confused look.

"Its nice to meet you Elsword. Please call me Chung, and please don't act so formal with me. I like us to get along, as friends." I smiled. He looked at me with surprise but just smiled and shook my hand.

"Its nice to meet you Chung." He then kneeled down to me and began the knight's oath. "I Elsword Sieghart. As a Knight and Friend, shall protect and serve my Lord and Friend, Chung Seiker." He stood up and continued smiling at me. "My oath not only represents my loyalty but also our friendship." I smiled and teared up with joy. For the first time in a long time, ever since I lost my mother. I truly felt happy, knowing that their was someone to call a friend.

"Hey are you alright Chung?" Elsword looked worried. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Elsword. I'm just happy, that there's someone that treats me like a true friend." I continued crying and smiling. He looked at me with a blank look but simply smiled. That was the first time I ever felt true happiness in a long time. Thats when I met my best friend, a friend that acts like an older brother. Who always had my back and protected me. As time passed, Elsword soon formed a knight platoon of his own known as the Red Knights. That not only protected Hamel but also the Prince of Hamel. I, myself began to changed. My hair began to change into a bit spiky hair with a extensive ponytail. I no longer had my girl complexion and looked more male than feminine. I also created my own cannon with special modification than the ones the knights of Hamel use. It allows me load more ammo into the cannon and I adjust its weight to my liking making it easier for me to maneuver with. I also read interesting books about the outside of Hamel and all its wonder. I then had a dream that I would escaped Hamel and travel around Elrios or at least see someplace else. I decided to put the plan in action after 7 years.

_**Thats when I met her.**_

* * *

**Yus I finished first chapter and it looks pretty good. This is only the first part of the prologue and the main story starts after the second part of the prologue. I also made a bit of few changes to the new version then the original version I liked to list down.**

**1. In the original version of Distant Kingdom. Elsword met Chung when he was only 3. But in this story. Elsword met Chung when he was only 6**

**2. In this story. Elsword already gained the power of Conwell. Before he met Chung. In the original, Elsword left Chung for two months to search for Conwell.**

**3. The Original never actually told Chung's past and it also showed that Chung's father hates him because he believes that Chung was the cause of Queen's death. In the Original, Chung's father was corrupted with Dark El and in results hated Chung for that.**

**That is all the changes I made to the new version that I had currently change from the original version. I will list a bit more of the changes I did. In the next update.**

**Also I will be adding a bit of author note in the next chapter, just to let you know ahead of time.**

**Well thats all, until then.**

* * *

**~Ciao~**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

**The Prince's Escape**

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

**December 25th, 2013**

**Noon**

"Prince Seiker! Where are you!" One of the maids were looking for the beloved Prince of Hamel. Today was the Prince's 14th birthday and he had a very important meeting of a marriage that his father had arranged. What they didn't know is that Prince had different plans in mine. In the room of the Prince of Hamel.

"Rope, Check. Disfrozens, Check. Ticket to Velder, Check. Robes, Check. Cannon, Check. Finally, Mother's Pendant, Check. There. All set." The Prince was planning to escape Hamel and attend school in Velder. Like he planned seven years ago. The door to his room was about to be unlocked, so Chung quickly packed all his stuff in his bag and shoved it under his bed. The door then slammed open and it was the Prince's brotherly figure, Elsword Sieghart. Chung breathed in relief that it was just Elsword, because he knew the Prince's plan of escape and decided to assist him with it. After all, wherever Chung goes. Elsword will follow.

"*Sigh* Its just you Els. I thought it would've been my father or one of the maids." Chung reached out for his bag and continued packing up his bag with necessity. The Prince has spent months planning for this big day, where he would be free from his father's clutches and would be able to live a normal live. A few of Chung's maids and butlers knew what the Prince's plan and decided to help and supervise and watch over the Prince in Velder as his guardian. Everything was set. They would commence the plan in the evening when security was low. But for now. Chung had to endure a meeting of his marriage with the Princess of Fahrmann of the Hann family.

"*Sigh* I wish, I didn't have to go to the meeting and it had to be today." Elsword simply smiled and approached me.

"I have a surprise for you Chung." Elsword took out something from the back of his hand. It was a present. "Happy birthday, Chung!" Chung simply smiled back and unwrapped the present. It was a blue brooch that had a El in the middle. A Water El to be exact. Chung simply smiled.

"Thanks Els!" He smiled. Elsword smiled back. Chung knew that his bond with Elsword was pretty much unbreakable after what they've been through together. He knew that no matter what happens, Elsword will be by his side till the end.

"The meeting is about to start..." Elsword replied. Chung nodded his head and dressed into his Prince attire(Shelling guardian promotional outfit. But without all the armor, just the cloth part and a sleeves on it. With normal shoes) and headed out.

* * *

**Hamel Main Lobby**

**Late Noon**

"Man the meeting was exhausting" I yawned, while scratching my head. Ruffling my soft blond hair. I decided to walk around Hamel and get ready for the operation this evening and as I walked. I passed by my father. He didn't even bother looking at me and so neither did I, I just kept walking and headed outside the castle and walked around.

* * *

**Hamel Square**

I entered the square and greeted everyone along the way. Using the name, they know me as by.

"Good day, Prince Seiker!" One of the storekeeper greeted me. I waved back and smiled at him.

"Pwince Seiker!" A group of preschool kids ran up to me and began cuddling my leg as I greeted and hug them. I continued on my walk, when I noticed a girl not around Hamel. She had silver hair with one side braided while the rest flow in the wind. She also had amber eyes that looked like they glowed in the sun. She seemed to have a petite body which makes her looked a bit small, but she still had a nice figu-...I blushed immediately after thinking about her figure. _Damn it Chung! Don't think like that!_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that. I also noticed that two robots we're floating next to her. She then looked at my direction and I hidden behind a tree before she could noticed me. She looked away at my direction and I began to look at her. She seemed to be staring at the castle for some reason. I carefully looked at her and saw that she was actually pretty cute. I blushed lightly just for staring at her. I felt my heart beating fast and couldn't take my eyes of her. _What is this feeling? I've never felt like this before! _My face soon turned tomato red and I felt like I was in a trance. She looked at my direction once more and this time she noticed me.

"Eek!" I hid behind the tree, but she already noticed me. Moments ago. She slowly began to approached the tree curiously and looked at me. I soon was blushing more as I stared into her eyes. She looked at me curiously and tilted her head, making me even more flustered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a sweet and elegant voice. My heart began to beat even faster than before. I was feeling very weird in a inhumane level. I barely could think, and I could make out a few words.

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" I began to run away from her all the way back to the castle. As I felt my face get hotter and hotter. _What is wrong with me?! I felt so weird when I'm around her! _I was already at the castle door and rammed it open with my immense strength, and rushed into my room. You wouldn't believe my figure to see how I rammed open a big door that easily. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face on the bed. _That girl...Who was she? _I then had a feeling that I wanted to meet her again. I wanted to see her amber eyes and her flowing silver hair. I wanted to hear her sweet voice. What could this mean? Wait, does that mean that it was! I jumped standing on my bed yelling.

"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?!" I shouted that the whole castle could hear me. I shooked my head and sat down on my bed. _No it might be that I'm just sick! Yeah! Thats a reasonable explanation. No way I could be in love with that girl. I mean I don't even know her. Yet... _I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating twice as fast. *Sigh* I lay down on my bed and began to wonder. "Who was that girl? Its like I met her before..."

* * *

**And I'm finished with the Prologue. The next chapter will be the beginning of the story. Also here are the list of things I changed in the new version.**

* * *

**1. Chung, Elsword, and Eve. Are on their 1st job until they are 16. Where they will advance onto their 2nd job. This will also apply to the upcoming character(i.e. Aisha, Rena, and Raven.)**

**2. Chung is 14 in the beginning of the story and Elsword is 15. Both Chung and Eve are the same age. Another thing is that I made Chung's birthday on Christmas. Eve birthday is on New Years Eve. So that means Chung is older than Eve by 4 days. In the original version, Chung was 15 and he was a year younger than Eve. Another thing is I did not show Chung's birthday.**

**3. I will be adding a date and the time. To show the progress of time and change of day. I will also still keep the date of when Chung is kidnapped by his Father on Halloween. Meaning he's got 10 months before he gets kidnapped.**

**4. In the Original story. It shows Chung meeting Eve when they were kids and both falling in love. However in the new version. Chung falls in love with Eve at first sight. As well, as trying to neglect the feeling that he is in love with her and has this strange feeling that he met her before. Eve will also start to fall for Chung as the story progresses.**

* * *

**I thinks thats all I added for this chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the story. :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**~Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 1: The Prince's New Life

**Chapter 1**

**The Prince's New Life**

* * *

**December 25th 2013**

**Evening**

"Its time..." Before the plan could start. I look outside my room to see if anybody was around. Next I took out a human-sized doll from under my bed and put it on my bed and covered it, to make it look like I'm sleeping. I then took out a rope from my bag and looked down and saw Elsword and a few of my other servants giving me the signal that the coast was clear. I dropped the rope down and tied it to my balcony before descending down all the way from the 10th floor to the very bottom. You can imagine how many floors the castle has if you seen it. I reached the floor and saw Elsword and my other servants bowed down to me and I bowed down to them.

"Is their any guards. Patrolling the area?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, their patrolling the west, north and south entrances of the castle. If we're going to get to the station. We're going to have to take the east entrance to the castle. This will lead us to the back district of Hamel. From there we can head to the station." I nodded my head and we headed to the east entrances where there was no guards watching the area. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody tried to infiltrate the castle at night. Since security was pretty low during the night. We were about to head into the back district. When I stopped Elsword and the others. I took out the robe's from my bag and worn it around me, shrouding my face. I gave the others robes so that they can conceal themselves too.

"I don't want to cause a panic, if people saw us leaving Hamel at the station." We continued on when we heard a siren coming from the castle. _Crap I didn't expect it to happen so soon._ I cursed at myself for not expecting this coming.

* * *

**Hamel Castle. The Prince's Room**

**30 Minutes ago.**

"Prince Seiker!" The voice of a maid was heard inside the Prince's room. There was no response. They maid knocked again and there was still no response from the Dear Prince. "Prince Seiker. I'm coming in." The maid entered the Prince's room and noticed the Prince sleeping on his bed. She approached the bedside, seeing he covered his entire body in his bed sheet. She began shaking him.

"Prince Seiker. You have an important meeting tonight. I'm sorry to wake you up, but..." She uncovered the bed sheet and saw it was human-sized doll under the cover. She was shocked and started to look around and to her conclusion she screamed.

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING!" She yelled that the whole castle could hear her. They approached the Prince room and couldn't believe their eyes. To their shocked, the prince was missing.

"Sound the alarm quick!" One of the butlers shouted. They went and sound the alarm, signaling that the Prince was missing. The whole kingdom started to hear the siren and a group of townspeople began chattering between one another on what was going on. The King then arrived and settled everyone down, as he was about to announce what was going on.

"Good People of Hamel. As you know, we have bad news on our hand. My son, Prince Seiker is missing!" Everyone gasped, hearing that their beloved Prince was missing, caused a huge panic around the people.

"The Prince is missing?! Oh no!" One of them replied.

"Our Dear Prince, what happened to him!?" Another replied. King Seiker then calmed everyone down before speaking.

"Everyone the Prince was kidnapped! I noticed this because Chung's Protector Elsword Sieghart and a few other servants are missing. Leaving me to the conclusion, that he was kidnapped by them!" The whole kingdom was shocked of this and began to curse at Elsword.

"Traitor! Off with his head!"

"Burn him!"

"That bastard only wanted to get close to Chung! So that he can use him for ransom!" They continued on with their rants, until the King silence them.

"Do not worry, good people of Hamel. We already send a search team to find our beloved prince. However, if any of you find any whereabouts about the Prince. Please let us know." They all nodded their heads and shouted.

"For our beloved Prince!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Hamel Station**

**Night**

We arrived at the station, while being unnoticed and headed towards to the train when one of the workers stopped us. "Tickets please" We all handed our tickets to him and entered the train. When I got in I noticed that there were some guards outside the window I was staring. I hide my face to prevent them from noticing me. _Please don't look in the train... _I pleaded hoping that they would not investigate the train trying to find me. Fortunately, the train was about to depart.

"_Attention all passengers! The train to Velder is about to depart. Please board the train immediately. I repeat. The train to Velder is about to depart. Please board the train immediately."_

_Phew...Thank Lady El _I was relieved that the train was departing. If we were to wait longer, I think they might have investigated the train and found me. The trip to Velder began and I looked over to Elsword and the maids and butlers of the castle that helped me escaped. I smiled them and they smiled back.

"Happy birthday, Pr-no we shouldn't use your name when we get there. *Ahem* Happy Birthday, Chung!" One of the maids replied. I smiled and closed my eyes as I fell asleep. This felt like the most happiest day of my life. The day I start my life as Chung Seiker.

* * *

**December 26th 2013**

**Dawn(Approximately 5:00AM)**

I woke up at the struck of dawn and noticed that we were already there. I heard the sound of a person signaling that we were there.

"_We are now in Velder Station. Please board off if this is your destination. I repeat please board off if this is your destination and thank you for traveling with us." _ Everyone else woke up from that and we headed out of the train and outside to Velder. I smiled when we exited the station and saw what Velder looked like. It was different than Hamel. It was much more modern whereas Hamel looks more futuristic like.

"This is going to take a while for me to get used to Velder." I chuckled. I saw a cloaked man and approached us. When we removed his hood. I knew who he was.

"We've already arranged a living quarters for all of us. Master Chung." I looked and saw that it was one of my trusted subordinates and Elsword superior. Penensio. Like Elsword, he wears armor but has a red cape on one of his shoulder covering a bit of his body. He also had very long hair too. Penensio also arrived earlier to Velder to find a place for all of us to live. I nodded my head and picked up my wrapped cannon and luggage and we headed to our new home.

* * *

"Oh wow! This place is amazing." We finally arrived and saw that it was a two story house. It was a bit style than the ones I saw back in Hamel. Inside was a pretty spacious but not too big living room with a two couches and a table, along with a wide-screen TV. There was also a kitchen next to the living room. A bathroom was in the hallway on the middle door, on the right door was the basement and the left was a storage closet. There were 2 bedrooms on the bottom floor that could both fit a group of people. Upstairs had 3 bedrooms, that was also spacious but wasn't too big, it already had a bed and a desk already set up. As well as a window next to the desk. We checked out the backyard and saw a tool shed on the outside back as well as racks for drying clothes.

"This is amazing Penensio!" I was astonished by the house, I've never seen before. I've lived in the castle my entire life and only the saw the houses in Hamel. So of course, I'd be surprised of something like this, even though it was pretty common. Elsword wasn't surprised one bit. I could probably guess that Ruben had houses like these when he was young. I decided to take the room upstairs in the middle. Elsword took the room on the left and Penensio room was on the right. I unpacked my stuff and arranged it around my room. I then unwrapped my cannon and put it in the closet. It was a bit difficult to fit. Since it was big, but I was able to get it inside. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:45Am. Wow time flies pretty fast. Then I heard the a knock on my door. I opened it and saw that it was Elsword.

"Chung, Penensio wants us to meet downstairs in the living room." I nodded my head and we headed down where we saw Penensio with some papers.

"So what is it that you want. Captain Penensio?" He handed the paper to both me and Elsword. When I looked at it closer. It was a form for applying for Velder High. I read my form and saw my name.

_Chung Sieghart_

"Both of you will be attending Velder High as first year, since both of you still need an education. Also since we can't expose Chung's identity as the Prince of Hamel. I put in public information. That both you and Elsword will be brothers." Penensio replied.

"Brothers eh? Well Elsword always treated me as if I was his brother. So it shouldn't be a problem." I looked over at Elsword and he nodded his head.

"Also today's your first day. So you better get ready." He handed us both the winter school uniforms and we both hurried into our rooms and got changed. My uniform was a white collared shirt with a yellow tie and black pants with the school shoes over the white collared shirt was a black jacket that I buttoned up. I finished changing up and got out of the room and at that exact time. Elsword got out wearing his uniform. He weared a the same collared shirt with the same tie but was wearing khaki pants instead of black pants he also wears the black jacket but he had a hoodie and left it unbuttoned. He also worn the same school shoes.

"So you ready?" He nodded his head, and we grabbed our school bag and we headed to the academy.

* * *

**Velder High**

**Morning**

"Oh wow this is amazing!" I looked around the whole school. It was a huge facility with a gate surrounding it. I looked with amazement as I saw the school with glittering eyes. I also saw a group of students noticing both me and Elsword. They were mostly girls and they started to blush and whispered to one another. I could overhear some of their conversation.

"Hey are they transfer student?"

"Yeah, why do you think they're wearing our school uniform. Also look at the one with blond hair he's pretty cute. You think he's single?"

"Hey the Redheads quite cute too."

"Oh my gosh! What a hottie. Especially with those parts on his hair that look like pikachu ears." I heard the chattering continued, and tilted my head on what they were talking about. I looked over to Elsword.

"Hey Els? You know what they're talking about?" Elsword nodded his head and took my hand where we headed to the faculty office of the school where we saw a teacher that noticed us.

"Oh you two must be the new transfer students." A woman with blond hair that had her hair tied up into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and a soft smile that could calm anyone down. She also seemed young for her age. She began looking through our files and began speaking them to us.

"Elsword Sieghart and Chung Sieghart. Oh you two are sibling? You two don't look alike."

"We get that a lot." I replied.

"According here. Is that your previous school was a private school for all boys. You both transfer here because of family problems. It must've been tough moving from your old school from this. Huh?" Of course, that information was false. Both me and Elsword we're home tutored and never actually gone to an actual school. So we both shook our head.

"No we were pretty lonely. Our parents decided to transfer us here because it would help us make friends easier." Elsword gave a quick explanation to the woman he gave a nod.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ms. Ariel, but you can just call me Ariel. You two are both in class 1-D and also I'm the homeroom teacher for that class. Its nice to meet you two!" We both shook her hand and we followed her to class 1-D. I felt a little nervous since I've never actually went to a school but at the same time I was excited. We were at the front door and Ms. Ariel told us to stay there for a bit until she calls us up. We nodded our head and we waited outside for a bit. This is exciting!

* * *

**Velder High, Class 1-D**

I was sitting on my desk which was next to a window, as I looked at the snow falling down from outside. School has started again and I returned back from Hamel recently for a family trip. I looked at the clock and it said 8:05. Class was about to start in 5 minutes. I started to think back to my trip and was still thinking about that boy. I still remembered what he looked like from yesterday. He had Royal blond hair that was a bit spiky and had a bit of a ponytail. He also those gentle cerulean eyes that we're innocent. He also had those little spots on his hair that looked like pikachu ears. I felt my face turned a bit red, thinking about him again. I was the heiress to the Nasod family and the Princess of Altera. Nobody knows who I was except for one person.

"Hey Earth to Eve you there?!" I got out of my trance and noticed the person in front of me. A girl with purple hair that had her hair in a swirl. She weared the standard winter school uniform like me. Which was a white collared shirt with a yellow ribbon and a black skirt. But over it she weared a purple sweater. It was my childhood friend Aisha. She is also a mage and my protector as well. She's the one that know who I was.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about something." I replied. She looked at me with concern.

"Hey are you alright? You've been out of it more lately." I shook my head. Although that was a complete lie. Since all I've been thinking is that boy that I met at Hamel who ran away after I said hi. _Just who was that boy?_ I started to get lost into my thoughts when Aisha snapped me out of it.

"Hey have you heard? Two new transfer students are going to start attending the school today. Plus I heard those two are cute boys. What do you think about this Eve?" I looked at her and gave her a straightforward answer.

"I really don't care." I said bluntly. She gave me a pouty look, as if she didn't wanted to hear that.

"Man your no fun at all Eve." The door to the class opened and Ms. Ariel camed in. Everyone then sat down and she began.

"Good Morning, Class. I hope you enjoy your break. Because we have two transfer students joining us. They just transferred from a private school and will be joining us today. Well why don't you come in you two?" Two figures walked in one of them with Red-haired and the other with Blond hair... I stared at the boy with blond hair and recognize him. It was that boy from Hamel. My face began to gone a little bit red, but I shook it off. They wrote their name on the board. I read the name of the boy. _Chung Sieghart. So thats his name? What a cu-wha! Snapp out of it Eve. _I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi my name is Elsword Sieghart." The Redhead replied casually.

"Um...My name is Chung Sieghart. I hope we can all get along." He gave a innocent smile and their was chartered around the room. Most of them were girls.

"Eeek! He's so cute. Just look at his smile"

"Hey do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"He's adorable! Just look at his Pikachu ears." The chatterted had continued. Chung then began to scanned the room and noticed me, his face began to go red. _He's turning tomato red. I wonder why? _I thought about a bit as I tilted my head while looking at him. Making him even more embarrassed.

"Is something wrong Chung?" Ms. Ariel asked. He began to muttered out a few words.

"I-I-I-I-I I have to use the bathroom!" He shouted out as he dashed out of the classroom and into the hallway. I looked in confusion and Aisha started to whispered at me. She sat in front of me.

"Hey Eve! Chung was staring at you. Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"I met him at Hamel and he was like that when I first met him." I responded back. After a minute or so, Chung came back and was still a bit red.

"Um...Chung are you alright?" He nodded his head and Ms. Ariel pointed his seat. It was right next to me and soon I got death glares from the other girls except for Aisha. Who was giving me a thumbs up. Chung slowly began to walk to his chair and looked over to me with his Cerulean eyes.

"Ummm...Its nice to meet you." He said innocently, while still red. Causing me to blush a bit.

"Um...Nice to meet you too." I said back.

**Thats when I met him**

* * *

**Alright done with the first chapter. Also I liked the point out a few things I changed from the new version thats different from the old version. That I pointed out, like the two prologue **

**1. In the New version. Chung lives in a house that Penensio bought for him, Elsword, and a group of Maids and Butlers that decided to helped Chung escape. In the original version Chung lived with Eve, because of the budget with money that Elsword and Chung currently have.**

**2. Elsword was originally a 2nd year in the original story. However, since Elsword is 15. He is a 1st year like Chung.**

**3. Chung uses Elsword last name. Since they couldn't revealed him being the Prince. In the original. I never actually displayed Chung's last name before he was discovered as a Prince.**

**4. In the New version of the story. Eve doesn't know that Chung is the Prince of Hamel. The same thing with Chung as he doesn't know that she is the Princess of Altera. The original showed Chung accidentally giving his real last name by a mistake and begged Eve to keep from a secret from him.**

**5. Aisha is Eve's Protector and Guardian as well as her Childhood friend. Like Elsword, whom protects Chung and is his childhood friend. She is the only one that knows her true identity. In the old story, Aisha was not Eve's protector and was a regular student with magic.**

* * *

**I thinks thats all I like to point out for this chapter. Next Chapter, Raven and Rena will make their appearances **

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far :)**


End file.
